Kingdom Hearts 3
by Myrr
Summary: A corrupted teen from Earth, a parallel universe, new and old enemies and allies. Book, Anime, Game, and Film worlds, the mystery of Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts III. Read author's note inside for more info.


-1A/N: This story takes place both outside the Kingdom Hearts universe and within it. Look below for more details. Also since I can not think of a good name at this time this will simply be called Kingdom Hearts 3(no relation to Kingdom Hearts III, a better title will come eventually).

Summary: A corrupted teen from Earth, a parallel universe, new and old enemies and allies. Book, Anime, Game, and Film worlds, the mystery of Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts III. Read author's note inside for more info.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see in this story, if you recognize something it probably does not belong to me. The OC character and the what he creates is of my own creation, everything else belongs to someone else(except for certain aspects of the plot). I do not own, Not for profit, do not sue. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

Before the story begins a bit of info is needed before hand. This is a bit different from many of the Kingdom Hearts stories, it even has a major OC, with a major twist.

First I'll begin with the OC. Normally these types of OC(girl enters kingdom hearts universe, joins up with Sora, etc…) this is definitely not one of those. For one thing the OC is going to be a boy, for another no romance will befall this OC(at least none that I know of). For another this OC is going to be completely opposite from other OC's. My OC will not join company with Sora, Organization XIII(if any are left), Maleficent(if still alive), Ansem(currently deceased, both of them), or Riku, Kairi, or anyone else you currently know.

This story will attempt to create an OC who has played the previous two games, who is corrupted by power, and will eventually be a key in the creation of one of the new groups of enemies. Likewise the OC will be highly involved with the merging(look below).

As I said this is a bit different, while one set of events is occurring in Sora's universe, events similar to the first Kingdom Hearts game is occurring in a different one(a 'book and anime universe', where as the current Kingdom Hearts universe is strictly 'film and game').

This in mind, two separate sets of events will be occurring in the beginning, eventually though the two will open to one another. The universe Sora is in is pretty much all new and has to deal with many different things. The universe that is parallel to Sora's Kingdom Hearts universe has bits and pieces of Kingdom Hearts I, II, and Chain of Memories all pretty much at the same time.

As many know in my other story that should be coming out soon(titled simply Kingdom Hearts III), I have been trying to find out a plausible way to get the Organization back without it seemingly too wild. The Organization is brilliant some of the best 'villains' in any game I have yet seen(psychology wise). The members in Castle Oblivion strangely enough were my favorite members, so I am once again bringing them back in this story.(the explanation is not as good as in the other though). They play a large role in the parallel universe(all members).

As for romance, I do not believe I am that good at writing romance, but will attempt to do my best. The pairings are currently undecided for the most part, and the romance aspect will not play a huge roll(except for what it normally does). The current set pairings are currently Sora/Kairi, all others are undecided(no yaoi or yuri though for the main characters).

Like my other story suggestions for worlds will be taken into account(but for the most part they're already decided).

The first chapter of this story is likely to be out sometime within the next week. The first few chapters will be the parallel universe, the OC, and the Organization, the rest will follow shortly after.

If anyone would like a list of what characters represent who in the parallel universe let me know, or if anyone has any questions or suggestions feel free to pm or email me. If anyone wants to suggest a title that would also be greatly appreciated(for the life of me I can't think of one). Hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
